Various types of toys are available in which a ball or other type of molded object can be shot from a toy gun or otherwise projected through the air. Typically, these balls are made of plastics or solid foam-based materials using an injection molding process. Some balls are soft and lightweight so as to be safe for use by children; however, these balls tend to have limited velocity and cannot be projected a great distance. Other balls are heavier so as to increase the distance over which they can be projected; however, these balls can cause injury to children or others when playing with the balls.